


A Pleasant Surprise

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Surprises [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2018, Strap-Ons, Surprise Party, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Sometimes, birthdays just suck. But that doesn't mean it can't get better later on in the day.Shiro has a surprise party, as well as an even bigger surprise waiting for him in the bedroom after the guests leave.





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> I really thought this fic was just gonna be fluff, I dunno what happened. I think I blacked out or something.
> 
> Anyways, this fic is for Kai for the Shiro Birthday Exchange! I enjoy reading your works very much, and I hope you like this gift!  
> Also, a special thank you to the Shance Support Squad server for all of your... well, support!

_What an exhausting day. Shiro can’t_ wait to just go home. Life didn’t care that today is his birthday. He still had class and a grueling shift at work that sucked the life out of him. Some time during the day he’d started growing uncomfortable after unfortunately wearing his binder for too long.

Now he doesn’t have to worry about all that. He’s nearly home, back at the apartment complex near campus. There, he can enjoy a small celebration with his boyfriend, who’d been incredibly supportive over having a shit birthday, for lack of a better term. He longs for the comfort of a shower, a long Netflix marathon, and hopefully some lazy loving to take part in. He’s far too tired for anything more, surely.

He slumps against the door upon arriving. All he can think of right now is how _relieved_ he is. Now he can just relax…

That thought quickly leaves his head when he opens the door and walks in, startled by the lights suddenly turning on.

“SURPRISE!” A collective shout fills the room, and several people pop out from their hiding spots.

Weary but delighted, Shiro feels his excitement bubbling up as he sets his school bag down beside the door. “You guys…!” He laughed, his face reddening.

Decorations are haphazardly set up around the apartment, with streamers bordering around the living room and balloons clustered together while kissing the ceiling. It’s such a sweet setup, and all that exhaustion that he felt before is now slowly melting away. He didn’t think that there would be anything this spectacular to look forward to upon coming home! He’s pleasantly surprised at that.

“Happy Birthday, Shiro.”

As if it couldn’t get any better. Lance comes to meet him by the door, arms extending to give him a hug which Shiro eagerly accepts.

“You did all this?” Shiro already knows the answer to that, but he can’t help but laugh delightedly when he nods without hesitation. “Babe, you didn’t have to…”

“Nope! Not buying that,” Lance protests, rubbing his shoulder. “You deserve nothing but the best on your birthday. Work and school ain’t gonna change that for you, no Sir!”

“Besides,” their friend Keith interjects, “what better way to end the day than coming home to something special just for you? C’mon Shiro, let loose. Enjoy the party!”

He grins. “I believe not a single protest over having a party has left my mouth. Now, where’s the cake?” Shiro walks into the kitchen. “And the presents? You can’t have a birthday party without presents, am I right?”

“Absolutely right,” Lance assures him with a smile. “And we got you some things. And we made all your favorite foods for tonight!”

Shiro jokingly swoons, slumping back against the counter and enjoying the pleasant aroma of freshly baked desserts. “Why Lance, you sure do know how to treat a guy.”

“Only the best for my wonderful boyfriend!” With a chaste kiss on the lips, they then intersperse to enjoy the party.

Sure, it wasn’t quiet or peaceful like he’d originally wanted. But he couldn’t even think of complaining, what with how much fun he’s having. With everyone wishing him well and giving him just what he always wanted for presents, as well as enjoying that delicious cake Hunk made for tonight, he wouldn’t have wanted tonight to be any other way.

\--

 _What could possibly make his birthday even_ better? Well, it just so happens that after their guests leave their apartment, Lance gives Shiro what he claims is his “special” birthday present. And boy, is it special indeed.

“I saw you were tired when you came in,” Lance had said after Shiro opened the wrapped gift. “If you don’t wanna try it out, it’s fine…”

“Are you kidding?!” Shiro was beyond energized at this point, feeling himself growing hard at the thought of using it. “I don’t care how tired I am, let’s do it!”

God, it was so fucking worth it. This is the best birthday present he ever got, hands down. And the one thing that makes absolute sure of that is seeing Lance quivering underneath him with his legs bent back, his fingers gripping into the fabric of his tank top as he pushes further inside him.

The strap-on is a perfect fit, and Shiro’s barely breaking a sweat as he makes Lance whine with just a brief grind of his hips. “You were right, Lance,” he croons, his voice heavy with lust and with just a hint of exertion. “This was a _great_ birthday present.”

“W-why are you always like this?” Lance is panting, his face red hot and flustered. Shiro loves making him squirm for more. “It’s _your_ birthday, and you’re spoiling me!”

With a breathless chuckle, Shiro places his hand on his boyfriend’s stomach, applying just enough extra pressure. “Well, spoiling you _is_ my present. It’s not like you to complain,” he teases.

“B-but you…” He rightfully trails off on a particularly hard thrust, and Shiro enjoys the way his mouth hangs open to keep his wanton moans unrestrained and _incredibly_ loud.

Shiro’s brow raises up, and he adjusts himself to grind up harder, watching Lance’s eyes tightly shut. “Right there?”

“Yeah, yeah, _fuck!”_

The headboard of the bed bangs louder against the wall as Shiro keeps it up, a tinge of arousal going straight to his cock. Strands of his forelock keep blocking his vision, just barely, and he shakes it back as his body envelops over Lance, wanting him to think of nothing but how good Shiro’s making him feel.

He can hear Lance’s moans growing higher in pitch, his back arching higher off the bed and his nails scratching at Shiro’s biceps. He’s silently begging for mercy, his prostate being slammed into over and over.

“C’mon, baby,” he whispers in his ear, his face burying into the crook of his neck, grinding harder into him like his body was made for this. “I want you to cum just from my cock.”

That hitch in his breath makes him grin. He hooks Lance’s legs up over his shoulders, bending him nearly in half. The hard, wet slapping of their hips meeting with each thrust keeps them in perfect time. When Lance tries to reach down and touch himself, Shiro hurries to take his wrists and pin them above his head.

“Now, now, be a good boy for me,” Shiro pouts, lifting himself up and watching his lover’s blissed, fucked out face as he lies there and takes it.

Watching Lance cum untouched is a sight to behold. His entire body jolts, and Shiro can feel the divots in his skin from how tightly his nails dig into it. At first it’s soundless as Lance’s mouth just hangs open with nothing escaping, and then he yells with abandon, broken and desperate. Finally, Shiro shows him mercy, slowing his thrusts to a halt. With a sheen of sweat on his bronzed skin, Lance lies there limp, his breathing labored and hoarse.

“Fuck…” Shiro gasps, his hands shaking as he pulls out. He feels like he’s had a religious experience, unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend as he undoes the harness on his strap-on. “That was so hot, babe.”

Lance laughs, his voice still wobbly and breathless. “Y-you’re telling me. That was awesome!”

He helps Lance’s body relax more before leaning down, kissing him slowly. He can feel his rushed breaths against his lips as he soothes the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He keeps Lance a sated mess, setting the dildo aside and mounting himself on his thigh. With another pulse of arousal, he struggles with keeping a smooth grind of his hips, his body still shaking from overexertion. But god, he needs that attention, his cock throbbing just from the thought.

Lance says nothing, pulling away and glancing down with a grin. He curls his finger in a beckoning motion. “The night’s not over yet, Shiro. C’mere.”

He doesn’t give Shiro much of a choice, even if he’d wanted to object. As he’s regaining his strength, Lance pulls his larger lover’s body closer to his face.

“S-shit—”

Lance wastes no time, cutting Shiro off with the tip of his tongue teasing his cock.

He hurries and grips onto his hair, moaning out at the sensation. “Ohh, _yeah,”_ he grins, looking down and watching Lance’s eyes flutter closed.

It gets even better when his lips close around his cock, sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. His moans quickly grow desperate, the pent up arousal he’d been unknowingly feeling all day now getting the better of him. One of Lance’s hands slither up his tank top, and Shiro can’t help but grind his hips down on his face when feeling his skilled fingers pinching his nipple. They’re both aching, chafing against the loose fabric.

Lance seems to take notice of it, pulling away for a moment to tug at the hem of his shirt. “Can I…?”

There’s a brief moment of hesitation, but Shiro trusts him. He nods, panting as he helps him take it off. Lance is so good to him, not coercing him or rushing him. He feels confident, and just as quickly as he made the decision, Lance resumes, tweaking his nipple again and sucking his cock.

He’s quivering even more, his hips riding against Lance’s face. His pace nearly falters when feeling his finger breach him, and he silently begs for more of this feeling when words just seem to escape him. He nods his head rapidly, his thighs starting to close around his head as the waves of pleasure keep coming down harder and harder than the first one.

“Yes, yes! La-ance!” He cries as his finger curls in and moves, a second one joining the first. And his mouth is still _going,_ Lance is so good at this!

His fingers dig further into his hair, pulling at it for leverage. He’s so close, so _fucking close._ He can’t take it, and yet at the same time he wants even more! He begs wordlessly, not sure where to move his hips rougher towards.

“I’m gonna… I-I’m gonna…!” He gasps, his voice cracking on a louder moan while he feels Lance humming around his cock. The vibrations coursing through it are just enough to help push him over the edge.

He cums so hard that he forgets how to breathe, his head feeling lighter and time stopping just for them. And Lance is _still_ going! His tongue feels so good flicking against his cock, his fingers so deep within him that he can feel them right against his g-spot. Just when he feels slightly less relentless at pinching his nipple, Lance goes right ahead and gives the neglected one the same amount of attention. The overstimulation causes Shiro to whine, his body closing over him tightly.

Lance doesn’t stop until the last wave of his orgasm hits the shore. Shiro wheezes and props a hand against the wall to keep himself upright.

“H-holy fucking shit.” His voice is beyond wrecked.

“That good, huh?” Lance grins after pulling away, leaving a few kisses on the join of his inner thigh.

He nods, lips quirking up into a smile as he moves away to shift beside him. It wouldn’t be a good way to end the night if he accidentally suffocated his boyfriend.

Lance sits up as well, pulling Shiro closer to him. He moves hair out of his face gently. Shiro just loves how tender he is, _fuck._

“Kiss me,” he hums, pulling Lance onto his lap.

“You sure?” Lance teases with a grin, but he doesn’t wait for an answer as he closes the gap between them, his mouth tasting like sex.

Shiro makes no move to pull away, his hand running along his back. When their foreheads touch, he continues catching his breath, ecstatic. “I must be the luckiest man alive.”

“Same here,” Lance confesses softly. “Happy Birthday, Takashi.”

“I love you,” he hums, nuzzling his face in his shoulder.

This is, by far, the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
